Motor vehicles may be propelled by an engine, which produces high-temperature exhaust gas that is directed to atmosphere via an exhaust system. In some areas of the exhaust system, the high temperature of the exhaust gases can be beneficial. For example, the high temperature exhaust gases can heat a catalytic converter of the exhaust system to a temperature at which it operates efficiently.
The exhaust system may also include areas where the high temperature of the exhaust gases has no useful effect and/or may be harmful, such as a muffler/silencer. U. S. Patent Application No. 2007/107982 discloses a mechanism to manage excess heat in a muffler. Therein, the muffler may include a heat sink within the housing of the muffler to transfer heat from the muffler to areas external the housing, such as a fuel reformer.
However, the inventors herein have recognized an issue with the above approach. The heat extracted from the exhaust gas in the muffler via the heat sink still travels through the housing of the muffler. Thus, the muffler is constructed to withstand the high temperatures, and thus may be comprised of heavier and/or more expensive materials, and/or manufactured with construction methods that are more time consuming.